


단문/ 포맷

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>이복형제인 포랑 맷이 보고싶어서 막 써내려간 글.</p>
            </blockquote>





	단문/ 포맷

피부에 닿아오는 밤공기가 차가웠다. 뇌를 술에 푹 담갔다가 빼낸것 처럼 어지러운 기분이었다. 비틀거리는 걸음으로 맷은 가까스로 집 앞에 도착했다. 모두가 잠든 집안은 고요했다. 티비의 불빛에 푸르게 물든 소파를 머하니 바라보며 맷은 어지러움을 떨치기 위해 고개를 흔들었다. 삐걱거리는 나무 바닥의 소음이 신경을 긁었다.

 

“씨발..” 맷은 울렁거리는 속을 진정시키기 위해 차가운 벽에 이마를 댔다. 그런데도 한번 뒤집혀버린 속은 쉽게 진정되지 않았다. 대체 자신이 마신 술에 무엇을 탔길래 이다지도 기분이 더러울까. 맷은 아무거나 섞어대는 병신같은 조니가 준 술잔을 받지 말았어야 했다고 생각하며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신의 입에서 나오는 더운 숨이 불쾌했다.

“형.”

소리 없이 열린 문 틈 사이로 포가 창백한 얼굴을 하고 서 있었다. 맷은 자꾸만 감기려는 눈을 들어 포를 바라봤다. 그리고 고개를 돌려 아무것도 듣지 못했다는 듯 자신의 방으로 향했다.

 

“형.”

포는 자신을 무시하고 방으로 돌아가려는 맷을 다시 한 번 불렀다. 맷은 울 것 같은 표정을 지었다. 뒤돌아보고 싶지 않았다. 뒤를 돌아보게 된다면 자신은 분명 포에게 휘말리고 말 테니까. '형' 하고 자신의 팔을 잡아오는 포를 바라보지 않은채 가까스로 입을 열어 '왜?' 라고 말하자 포는 아무런 말없이 맷의 허리를 껴안았다. 그리고 목덜미에 고개를 묻은 채 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.

 

“맷....”

“포, 나는.....”

 

뭐라고 해야 하는 걸까. 밀어내야 하는 걸까 아니면 그가 원하는 대로 응해줘야 하는걸까. 부모님을 생각한다면 맷은 포를 밀어내야 했다. 하지만 맷은 이다지도 위태로워 보이는 포를 밀어낼 자신이 없었다. 어쩌면 이것이 흔한 싸구려 자기 합리화일지도 모른다는 생각이 순간 맷의 머리를 스쳤다. 그래도 맷은 금방이라도 무너져내릴 것 같은 표정을 짓고있을 포를 밀어낼 수 없었다. 맷은 눈을 감았다. 만약 여기서 그가 포를 받아들이게 된다면, 아마도 두 번 다시는 부모님을 볼 수 없을 것이다. 맷은 떨리는 포의 손을 잡았다. 포는 아무런 말이 없었다. 맷은 자신의 턱시도가 축축히 젖어오는 걸 느꼈다. 포가 자신을 더 세게 끌어안았다.

 

“제발 복잡하게 생각하지 마.” 포가 낮게 으르렁거렸다.

“이거 놔.” 맷이 그를 밀어내려 하자 포가 다급한 손길로 그의 턱시도를 잡았다.

“너도, 너도 씨발 날 좋아하잖아. 내가 모를 거라고 생각했어? 내가 그렇게 멍청해 보여?” 포가 난폭한 손길로 맷의 금발을 헤집었다. 멧은 다가오는 포를 밀어내려 했지만 술기운 때문에 자꾸만 헛손질을 했다.

“억울하다는 표정 짓지마. 진짜 억울한건 나니까."

 

포는 흐느적거리는 맷의 손목을 잡아채 난폭하게 그를 자신의 방으로 끌어들였다. 그의 눈은 눈물 때문에 잔뜩 젖어있었다. 탁 하고 들려오는 금속성의 소리가 맷에게 이게 거부할 수 있는 마지막이라고 경고했지만 그 순간 맷은 그걸 무시하기로 결심했다.


End file.
